muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppet Wiki talk:Vote Page policy
I like the revisions. It builds on Brad's framework but is more specific, especially about things like the percentages. It may require more than one vote in some situations, but I think it will help keep the community from fighting in a really close vote. However, I think nominations and voting should only be allowed between Monday and Friday, since some people aren't as readily available on weekends. So, let's keep this discussion open for a couple of days or even a week until we think we have a solid enough policy before we use it to vote on anything. We can obviously always change it later if it's not working.--Pantalones 21:13, 17 March 2006 (UTC) :I like the changes so far. A few critiques/suggestions: ::1. A closing time for the vote (24 hours after it opens): I think some votes may need more than 24-hours to get everyone's input. I think a 24-hour minimum should be the rule, but for big decisions having it set from the beginning at 48- or 36- hours could give better results and consideration for the big discussions. ::2. …must occur on a day between Monday and Friday.: I agree that sneaking a nomination/vote in over the weekend is a little unfair to the weekday wikiers or people who are just away for the weekend or not around. But I think that if nominations are open from say Friday-Sunday that's fine...as long as part of the nomination/voting process is open on a weekday. ::3. It's a nice idea for an individual member to only do one thing on a Nomination page: So is it "illegal" or invalid for someone to nominate two different options, or to second more than one option, or to set up the page and nominate something? Or is it just not communally the best idea for the member and the vote? ::4. Also I would add something about how nominations and voting should be posted about on the main page's current events section to alert the whole community of the event and draw attention to all. :I do like the changes so far and this is growing into a much more clear and fair policy. -- BradFraggle 22:10, 17 March 2006 (UTC) :::That's a good point about things being posted -- that was already on the page in the 3rd section, so I just copied it to the 2nd section as well. :::I wrote that it was "nice" for a member to only do one thing because I didn't want to make it illegal or invalid. Not really a hard and fast rule, just something to consider. Let's say that you and I are setting up a nomination page. You set up the page and nominate three things, and I second all three things. Technically, that's fine, and it would be acceptable according to this policy. But that's not the best way for it to go, because it would give the impression that you and I are trying to set up the vote the way we want it. :::I think it's a better idea if, let's say, you opened the nomination page, I nominated an option, and then we both step back and see what other people want to do. By the end of the nomination period, if we felt like there was an option that was still left out, we could propose them... or maybe we could take that as a signal that nobody else really cares about that option. :::For the timing questions, I think it makes things easier if we can say it's a 24 hour vote, and it has to happen on a weekday. That way, we won't have to mess around with which decisions deserve 24 hours, or 36 or 48. I think 24 hours is plenty of time. Most of the active contributors here come once a day on weekdays. Certainly anybody who's been involved in a contentious discussion would be here at least once a day to see how things are going. So as long as we have the nominations and votes on weekdays, I think 24 hours is adequate. -- Danny Toughpigs 22:22, 17 March 2006 (UTC) ::::How does everyone feel about having a "Nominations" and "Voting" box (like a talk box) that could pe posted on the Main page on days when nominations and votes are being held to make sure the process is as visible as possible?--Pantalones 14:42, 20 March 2006 (UTC) :::::At the top of the page, or in the Current events section? I think top of the page might be overkill. -- Danny Toughpigs 14:47, 20 March 2006 (UTC) ::::::At the top of the page somewhere. Maybe above the picture, like a performer box? Or even right above the Today on the Wiki section. I think it's important to make the vote as visible as possible. And I don't think it's overkill, but I don't anticipate there being a lot of votes. So, really, what's 1 or 2 days every so often with an Announcement box on the front page?--Pantalones 14:54, 20 March 2006 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, that's true. It's also a nice way to show new readers that it's a community project. -- Danny Toughpigs 15:20, 20 March 2006 (UTC) ::::::::The opening and closing times for nominations and votes need a time zone. -- Erik Ebrowne 18:35, 22 March 2006 (UTC) :::::::::That's a really good point; I completely forgot about that. Thank you! I'll do that on the vote page. -- Danny Toughpigs 18:37, 22 March 2006 (UTC)